


Dragon Age Shorts

by AshesOfTheWind



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesOfTheWind/pseuds/AshesOfTheWind
Summary: Some Dragon Age Oneshots, my Oc's pairings belowDragon Age Origins: Tora/ZevranDragon Age 2: Kashi/FenrisDragon Age Inquistion: Vanna/Cole





	1. The Crow Soars (DAO)

The hall roared with excitement, mugs clinked as voices sang. Wynne sat at one of the many long wooden tables, Shale beside her as the two chatted. Oghren was passed out in the kitchen, empty kegs scattered around him. Alistair slumped forward on the throne, the crown rested on his lap, his head in his hands, as he sighed. The dalish warden leaned against the entranceway as she watched her friends. She never would get used to the sight of them out of their armor and unarmed even if the fighting has been over for weeks now.

“Skipping out on the fun?” A voice asked, making her jump.

“Zev!” She all but squeaked as she playfully swatted at him, “don’t do that, you’re lucky I left my daggers at the door.”

“Hmm,” Zevran all but purred as he moved behind her, standing so her back was flush to his chest, “not all of us can leave our  _ dagger _ behind”

“Maker” she sighed “is your mind ever not in the gutter?”

“Tiger my dear,” he changed the topic, his hands rubbing her shoulders over her leather studded armor “you didn’t answer my question”

“I had enough of the spotlight,” She leaned back into him, her long black ponytail draped over her shoulder “I don’t belong in the light anyway.”

“Yes well, we were raised in the shadows after all,” Zevran laughed, “The Crows definitely did their job making us love the shadows.”

At the mention of the Antivan Crows Tora jumped, her eyes wide as her body tensed. Quickly she looked around, seeing her friends' smiles but seeking any possible hidden meaning behind them. Everybody wanted something from her, they always had. Well everyone but one person, the only one she trusted to have her back. Her hand went to the golden hoop earring that hung loosely from a chain at her neck, just resting above her heart. Tora’s pulled from her paranoia when a calloused hand settled on her cheek, she took a breath as she leaned into the touch.

“Why don’t we get out of here?” Zevran purred, his hand gripped hers as he backed into the hallway with her in toe.

“I know the perfect place,” Tora wasted no time taking the lead, truthfully she wanted to get away the moment she finished congratulating Alistar on becoming king. “Crowds never were my thing. Besides we could use the time alone for once.”

Using the skills the Maker forsaken Crows had installed into them since they were enslaved as children, the two all but melted into the shadows. Tora led them to the roof of the royal palace, away from the eyes and sound of the crowd they found peace. Tora lowered herself to the ground, her back to the wall, as she looked to the night sky. Zevran made no sound as he sat beside her, his arm rested around her shoulders as he pulled her close. She rested her head on his shoulder as they looked at the stars, they both knew what the following days would bring even if the others did not. As they held hands, their thoughts focused on the days ahead preparing themselves.

Come morning light they would be gone, leaving all their friends behind for their own safety. The Crows had crossed the line when they sent not only their friend Taliesen to kill them both, but when no word from him had been received they also sent Ignacio. Tora would not take these threats to her lover’s life laying down, not when just weeks before they finally wed. Zevran had voiced the same ideals, together they promised to see it through and then live a meaningful life together. Tonight was their last night of peace for a long time, the ex-Crows would begin to soar to take down those who threatened them no matter what it would cost them.


	2. Do We Have a Deal? (DAI)

Vanna urged her friends through the rift. The nightmare demon was busy fighting Stroud who had volunteered to stay behind, this was their only chance to escape. Stopping just before the rift she pushes Vivienne though and then the Iron Bull much to the latter’s complaining. All it took was a look for Kashi to jump though knowing better than to argue at this point. Vanna quickly turned to Cole beside her, just as she opened her mouth to urge him through a tendril of magic yanked her arm. The anchor was its target, the tighter it wrapped around it the more pain it caused even with Cole’s best effort to break its grip.

“Vanna!” Cole’s panic-filled voice was the last thing she remembered hearing before her mind faded to black.

Approaching footfalls stirred the elf awake what felt like moments later. Opening her fade-green eyes she looked at the area around her. She gasped at the stunning sight. Before her eyes was a lush forest thick with wildlife, the ground covered in a white fog. The air was still, unnaturally so which told her this was not real but some kind of dreamworld. Her eyes fell upon the source of the footfalls a tall, thin figure cloaked and hooded. She stepped back as the person approached making them stop, a light chuckle escaping.

“Relax da’lan, I mean no harm” A soothing male voice responded, making Vanna’s eyes widen as she noticed the scythe upon his back.

“How can I trust your words?” She asked crossing her arms over her chest as if to ward off an unknown cold “This is not the real world after all.”

“Tsk,” The man clicked his tongue his hooded head shaking “Did your Keeper not teach you manor da’len?”

“Stop calling me that as if we are acquaintances” Vanna spat “I don’t know you, demon.”

“To think I would be called a demon,” the man laughed before lowering his hood, reviling his long brown/black hair and pale vallaslin marked face “It has been forever since I have spoken to a living one of the people.”

“You, it can’t be,” Vanna replied in shock “Falon’Din? But you only show yourself to the departed.”

Falon’Din chuckled at that as he walked closer his sharp yellow eyes watched her movements. Vanna was too stunned to react, now that he was closer he had a different aura compared to the spirits and demons she confronted before. He gave a half-smile as he brushed her hair off her shoulder, before stopping his circling to stand before her.

“There is so much you could be,” Falon’Din started his head at a slight angle as he spoke “so many endless possibilities.”

“You have a gift,” He started again before she could retort “ If you would trust me, maybe make a deal even..”

“A deal?” Vanna murmured, narrowing her eyes “Why?”

“It would be naive to not take one offered by a god,” He said matter of factly looking down slightly at her “I have the power that you do not, I could make you...  _ More _ ”

“I don’t understand..” Vanna said confused “what’s in it for you? A medium is rare yes but not uncommon.”

“I have no motive,” He hummed, holding out a hand before her with a kind smile “I just want to help your dreams become reality.”

“My dreams?” Vanna responded, the image of Cole a normal human flashing through her mind before she shook her head clearing it but not fast enough.

“That spirit, I could make him human,” Falon’Din promised “My job is to escort spirits, I could always guide him to a newly free body.”

“Why does my heart tell me I can’t trust your words?” Vanna stated, making the god laugh “it tells me your only bad news, that I should run.”

“Ahh da’len how you wound me.” Falon’Din responded showing an open mouth smile that just seemed wrong as he offered a hand “There is so much more, just join me. Let’s make a deal.”

“Falon’Din, our people paint you as a saint. one of the few just of our gods, “Vanna said stepping away from his outstretched hand “Your persuasive, but wicked. You offer a sweet dream in the guise of a wicked calamity.”

“Now I urge you to reconsider da’len” He responded with a look of disapproval on his face “We would be unstoppable.”

“Da’len huh?” Vanna laughed “you call me a little child, but I see the real you Falon’Din. You’re not going to change me.”

“No,” He said calmly holding out his hand once again “I only want to set you free.”

“I am free,” Vanna started looking confused “I don’t need you for that. If you truly want to make a deal, it is not with me friend of the dead for I am alive. I do not need your guidance.”

Vanna looked down at her hands, she left something, whatever was keeping her in this place was weakening. When she looked back up Falon’Din was gone however, in his place sat an owl the color of snow, a simple version of Falon’Din’s Vallesin covering its face. With a beat of its wings, it silently took to the air. Circling her as she faded, words floating to her ears from seemingly nowhere.

“You will change your mind da’len” The voice of Falon’Din called “and when you do, I will be there. We  _ will _ have a deal!”


End file.
